under_rated_kaijufandomcom-20200215-history
Sabakuda
Sabakuda(サバクーダ Sabakūda) is an ant lion/hourglass-based Devil Beast that appears in Episode 7 of Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbaruger. Appearance Sabakuda’s entire body is giant hourglass with red sand shown inside and with a sinister smiling face shown. Sabakuda three, gray-colored arms and legs and is always shown holding a trowel and a bucket. Biography Tired of each Devil Beast losing against Ganbaruger, Yaminorius III looks for another in his book that appears to be strong to him. After flipping through the book, Yaminorius III finds a page of an Antlion Devil Beast and decides to use it. So he performs a ritual that summons the Antlion Devil Beast from the Demon World. The Antlion Devil Beast appears in town and starts turning everything into sand. Yaminorius III watches as everyone runs away from the Antlion Devil Beast, but then two little children, Tetsuya and Akie, arrive and start to make fun of them. Annoyed by their presence, Yaminorius III gets the Antlion Devil Beast to chase after them. When the Antlion Devil Beast catches up with them, the Ganba Team arrives. Kotaro accuses Yaminorius III for taking Tetsuya and Akie as hostages, but he ended up giving him the idea. So Yaminorius III gets the two kids on top of a sand-turned building and the Antlion Devil Beast starts to scoop the sand out from the bottom base of the building, making it tip over. Yaminorius III tries to get the Ganba Team to take off their helmets and reveal their identities to him, but Yousuke manages to change the pinpoint take-off location of Mach Eagle to underneath Yaminorius III and summons it. After Yaminorius III gets knocked down by Mach Eagle, Kotaro manages to save the two kids after the sand-turned building collapse. Angered for getting tricked, Yaminorius III unleashes the Antlion Devil Beast's darkness, turning it into a giant hourglass monster named Sabakuda. After getting Tetsuya and Akie to safety, the Ganba Team summon their mechs and face off against Sabakuda. After Go Tiger and Mach Eagle's attack show little effect, the Ganba team change their mechs into their human forms, but Sabakuda still had the upper hand in the fight. Sabakuda then creates a sand cyclone to break the Ganba Team's mechs. Fortunately, the Ganba Team uses their Ganbar Ninja Technique to destroy the sand cyclone and knock down Sabakuda. The Ganba Team then combine their mechs into Ganbaruger. After they transform, Sabakuda burrows into the ground and creates a sand pit for Ganbaruger to fall in. Ganbaruger was about to get out, but Sabakuda grabs a hold of the leg and tries to pull the Ganba Team into the sand. The Ganba Team try to pull Ganbaruger free, but they end up losing their energy. However, with some encouragement from Tetsuya and Akie, the Ganba Team manage to find the energy to get Ganbaruger to fly out of the sand trap and pull Sabakuda out as well. After kicking Sabakuda off in the air, Ganbaruger summons the Ganbar Sword and Shield to bind Sabakuda with two energy rings and slice it down the middle with Ganbar Final Attack, destroying the Devil Beast. Powers/Abilities - Sabakuda= Sabakuda :;Powers/Abilities Trowel and Bucket: Sabakuda carries around a trowel and a bucket. It can use the trowel to throw at it's opponents, however it is unknown what the bucket does. Sand Spitting: Sabakuda can shoot a stream of sand from it's mouth. Sand Cyclone: Sabakuda can create a cyclone of sand. Burrowing: Sabakuda can burrow underneath sand. When burrowing, it can create a sand pit. Mandibles: Sabakuda can form a pair of mandibles on top of it's head to grab it's opponent.}} Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Object-based Kaiju Category:Eldran Kaiju